


Meanwhile, Back at Mount Steep

by MisterDreadful



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDreadful/pseuds/MisterDreadful
Summary: A particular football player and a particular scientist decide that work isn't ending soon enough, so they find seclusion. Thankfully, there's quite a few places in Mount Steep that fit such.





	Meanwhile, Back at Mount Steep

Ah yes. Another day on Mount Steep.

Well, it was originally so. Now? Very not so.

"Can't you wait 'till my shift is over, big guy? I don't want someone seeing me.. Y'know…"

The man behind him chuckled, running a gloved hand up his neck, then up to his jawline, leaving his head facing up.

"But I thought you weren't scared of anyone seeing? Getting a little nervous on me?"

He swallowed, still holding onto the red wall of the cave's insides for something to brace himself on.

"Yes… I am…"

He uses his other hand to pull off the scientist's belt, his own following. Rather than drop his to the ground, he bunches it together, before cracking it against the smaller man's nearly exposed ass. He let out a shriek from the sudden contact.

"Ah-Ah-Ah. No screamin'. Someone might hear us, right?"

The smaller of the two shyly nodded, rubbing his body back. The taller, less lanky man ran fingers down his leg, before pulling it up to his own chest by the knee.

"I'm gonna fuck you up proper, four-eyes. You'd like that, right?"

He didn't say more than a quiet 'yes', the man in the red jersey behind him already rutting his unexposed sex between the other's small, though perky ass cheeks.

"God, I bet people pay money for views this good."

He held the other man closer to his face by the jaw, his head now laying back against the space between his shoulder pad and chest.

"But I don't need a dime for it."

You could see the look on the smaller man's face as the football player's meat went in him. He bit down on his lower lip, his eyes squeezing closed tight, back arching.

"Please.. I want you to go deeper.."

The other obliges, slamming him into the wall by his hips. He drops the belt in hand, and instead uses it to pull up the other's shirt, feeling over his almost fragile, dainty structure.

"I love you, four-eyes. Next time, when we're both at home, I oughta tear you in two."

He presses his lips against the athlete's stained white face guard, being the closest he could get to a kiss.

"Mmhh.. You're being so rough.."

He rocked against the other's cock, their movements vigorous, though not brutal.

"Ah, fuck. I'm coming close.. Really close."

The small scientist below him gives in, slamming against the wall and holding against the other's body behind him closer.

"Do it. Please… I'm close too."

He started to let out noises that were very silenced, but also very clearly the kind you make when you were close to crying. He dropped his head against the larger man, bucking into the wall. Cum shot out and onto the red rock in front of him, as well as some spurting inside him from behind, too.

"Haahh.. Hahh.. You're kind of a slut."

He pulled the other's helmet up, stealing an actual kiss.

"The things I do for you, you big meathead.. Hff.. Hff.."

They were both pressed against the wall, exhausted and less horny than before.

"Wait a minute. My shift ended an hour ago! I never clocked out!"

He looks up at the athlete with a pouty look on his face.

"God damn you."

**Author's Note:**

> moredreadful on twitter


End file.
